


Turn down the crazy please

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki is Obito's gang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Hidan Dies offscreen, High School, IM SORRY I KNOW I ALREADY HAVE ONE LIKE THIS, M/M, Madara is Crazy Gramps, Madara is also Yakuza, Myabe it could turn into a xover with Drrr, Swearing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito is chronically late;Hidan dies offscreen;The Student Council is plagued by Asuma's Pepe memes;Crazy Gramps AKA Madara can't send an email;More at six.





	Turn down the crazy please

**_The Squad_** _7:33 am_

 

**Kakashi:** Obito where are you?

**Kakashi:** school starts in fifteen minutes

**Rin:** he probably just overslept again

**Kakashi:** we have a test on first period

**Rin:** it’s Obito

**Obito:** hhhhh you guys have no faith

**Obito:** I’m on my way

**Obito:** gramps was being an ass and I forgot I had to talk with Dei about something

**Rin:** :sweatdrop: you really should try to get better at that

**Obito:** :cry: :cry: :cry:

**Obito:** why must you hurt me so

**Kakashi:** _ hurry the fuck up _

**Obito:** I’M ALMOST THERE GODDAMNIT

 

* * *

 

 

**_This MAD banquet of Darkness_** _7:40 am_

 

**Deidara:** Tobi

**Deidara:** I’m gonna kill you

**Obito:** uuuuh

**Obito:** can you do that later?

**Obito:** I have a math test in first period

**Sasori:** ?

**Sasori:** don’t you kinda suck at math

**Obito:** yes, that’s why Kuzu manages our money

**Kakuzu:** don’t call me that

**Hidan:** can I kill someone

**Obito:** I think the fuck not

**Hidan:** I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE YOU FUCKER

**Obito:** THEN GO KILL YOURSELF DICKHEAD

**Hidan:** ….

**Hidan:** be right back

**Obito:** sweet

**Obito:** you guys at least try to be sane

**Konan:** you’re one to talk

**Obito:** hello Konan

**Obito:** also wym I’m perfectly sane

**Konan:** :unimpressed: you ruined that guy’s life bc he pushed that boy toy of yours

**Obito:** _ I don’t know what you’re talking about _

 

* * *

 

 

**_Konoha High Student Council_ ** _ 11:27 am _

 

**Anko:** I swear to fucking god, asuma, if you send any more pepe memes I’ll castrate you

**Obito:** what the fuck did come in to

**Kurenai:** hello Obito!

**Kurenai:** Asuma is being his usual self

**Kurenai:** Anko is threatening him

**Obito:** hi Kurenai!

**Obito:** yeah that sounds like Anko all right

 

* * *

 

 

**_Crazy Gramps → Obito_ ** _ 1:05 pm _

 

**Crazy Gramps:** Obito

**Crazy Gramps:** how do I send an email

**Obito:** can’t you wait literally ten minutes?

**Obito:** I’m almost back

**Crazy Gramps:** no

**Crazy Gramps:** this is a matter of pride

**Obito:** …

**Obito:** :sigh:

**Obito:** did you open the app?

**Crazy Gramps:** yes, I already wrote it

**Obito:** then just click on the ‘send’ button

**Crazy Gramps:** There isn’t one

**Obito:** Yes there is

**Crazy Gramps:** no

**Obito:** :sigh: :sigh:

**Obito:** in the right corner of the screen

**Crazy Gramps:** …

**Crazy Gramps:** found it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this


End file.
